Naruto Shippuden Versiku
by Melaina Sytry
Summary: Naruto punya kakak perempuan! Trus kenapa gak ada satu pun temannya yang tahu? Itu masih sebuah MIS-TE-RI... #plak! Warning! OC, Beda sama cerita asli, Newbie Authoress. mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai sekalian
1. Prolog

**Summary : **Naruto punya kakak perempuan?! Trus kenapa gak ada satu pun temannya yang tahu? Itu masih sebuah MIS-TE-RI... #plak! Warning! OC, Beda sama cerita asli, Newbie Authoress

**A/N : **

Hallo! Mel Author newbie disini! Jadi kalo ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi.. (bungkuk- bungkuk) Ide cerita ini juga merupakan hasil pemikiran Mel yang saat itu lagi nunggu guru mata pelajaran Sejarah Mel muncul ke kelas, taunya ide itu muncul. Dan dibantu oleh teman2 Mel lah cerita ini hadir disini! Makasih buat temen Mel, Ja'nua Solomon-chan sama -(sensor)- ! (lambai-lambai tangan)

Karena ide INI mungkin UMUM SEKALI, kalo ada kesamaan plot, cerita, ato apapun yang sama, itu BUKAN HASIL COPAS MEL! INI MURNI IDE MEL! (capslock jebol)

Ehem.. Anyway, silahkan membaca..

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Prolog**

Disuatu pagi yang cerah di desa Konoha tepatnya di Ruang Hokage, Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, sedang melihat keluar jendela yang menampilkan desa yang dipimpinnya. Tangannya memegang sebuah surat yang tertulis oleh tulisan tangan yang rapi. Surat itu dikirim melalui seekor elang yang bewarna cokelat muda, milik sang pengirim tentunya. Elang itu sekarang sudah dalam perjalana kembalike pemiliknya.

"Akhirnya dia pulang juga," gumam Godaime Hokage kita, Tsunade.

"Yah, setelah sekian lama pergi, pasti dia akan kembali juga, kan?" tanya Shizune, asistennya.

"Yaah, begitulah."

Godaime Hokage yang terhormat,

Bagaimana kabar Anda, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sama? Sudah sekitar lima tahun aku pergi, ya. Jangan bingung begitu, Tsunade-sama. Meskipun aku pergi saat Anda belum memimpin, aku juga mengetahui perkembangan desa.

Inti dari surat yang saya sampaikan, adalah aku ingin menyampaikan pada Anda bahwa aku akan segera pulang ke desa. Aku sudah menyelesaikan pelatihannya lho... Tapi aku ingin Anda merahasiakan soal ini dulu. Ah, tapi shizune-nee-chan tetap boleh baca, kok!

Mungkin aku akan sampaia sekitar seminggu lagi. Jika ada masalah, Hawk, elangku yang tadi, akan kembali mengirimkan pesan pada Anda. Sekian.

R.N

Seminggu kemudian

Matahari belum menampakkan dirinya, tapi seorang gadis terlihat sedang menyusuri hutan. Gadis itu mengenakkan jubah panjang berwarna cokelat terang dengan tudung yang menutupi rambutnya. Sambil menenteng tasnya dengan santai, gadis itu berjalan pelan. Ia terus berjalan sampai gerbang desa Konoha sudah di depan mata. Disana, tampak Tsunade dan asistennya Shizune menunggu kedatangannya.

"Sampai juga!" seru gadis itu. Gadis itu pun segera menuju kesana dan menyapa keduanya.

"Ohayou, Tsunade-sama, Shizune -nee -chan! Lama tidak bertemu!"

"Selamat dateng kembali! Wah, kamu tambah manis saja!" balas Shizune.

"Ah, bisa saja, nee-chan ini!" balas gadis itu aagk malu. Tsunade terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat. Pejalanan panjangmu pasti melelahkan," katanya.

"Baiklah, Tsunade-sama!" balasw gadis itu. Ketiganya mulai memasuki desa yang sekarang sedang sepi itu.

A/N :

...

Err.. Yeah itulah prolog dari cerita Mel yang aneh bin gaje ini.. Dan dicerita ini Mel akan memasukkan salah satu OC ciptaan Mel..

Mohon para senpai-senpai untuk mengkritik cerita aneh Mel ini.. (bows)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**** :**

Ohayou~!

Mel akan melanjutkan fic abal nan gaje ini! Wah, nggak nyangka bakal dapet reviewer secepat ini.. (Mulai nari-nari gaje)

Chapter ini selesai waktu pelajaran Bahasa Inggris (dasar murid bejad!). Tapi, setelah Mel baca ulang ceritanya, ternyata BANYAK KESALAHAN PENGETIKAN! (Lama-lama harus ganti keyboard). Jadi kalo ada kesalahan (yang pastinya banyak) mohon dimaklumi karena Mel masih Newbie. Mel akan berusaha untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan itu lagi..

Umm... Tambahannya adalah settingnya. Anggap aja sehari sesudah penyerangan Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Naruto ke Sai. Tapi sebelum Garra ketangkep. (Bingung sendiri)

**Summary** : Naruto punya kakak perempuan?! Trus kenapa gak ada satu pun temannya yang tahu? Itu masih sebuah MIS-TE-RI... #plak! Warning! OC, Beda sama cerita asli, Newbie Authoress, Miss TYPO bertebaran

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Pagi yang cerah, seperti hari-hari biasanya, penduduk desa Konoha menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa. Hal ini termasuk juga para ninja disana.

"Satu lagi, ya, jii-san!" seru seorang ninja berambut kuning cerah, bermata biru dan memiliki tiga pasang garis di pipinya.

"Baiklah! Ini dia, Naruto-kun! Selamat menikmati!" balas Teuchi, pemilik kedai ramen. Naruto, ninja berambut kuning tadi, seperti biasa langsung menghabiskan ramennya secepat kilat. Total yang dia habiskan sudah sekitar 10 mangkuk. Wah, itu laper ato rakus ya?

"Wah! Kenyangnya!" seru Naruto. Dia pun segera membayar makanannya dan pergi keluar.

"Datang lagi, ya!" seru Teuchi.

"Tentu saja, jii-san!" balas Naruto. Dia berjalan dengan semangat menuju ke Training Field.

"Setelah makan, saatnya latihan!" serunya semangat.

"Hei! Naruto-kun!" panggil seorang kunoichi berambut pink, Sakura. Naruto menoleh, lalu menghadap ke arah datangnya kunoichi tersebut.

"Sakura-chan! Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hokage-sama memanggil kita. Mungkin saja untuk membahas penyeranganmu ke ninja itu," balas Sakura.

"Huh! Biar saja, ninja kurang ajar itu! Kan dia yang mulai duluan!" sungut Naruto. Mereka berdua pun lalu berjalan ke Gedung Hokage.

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok! Suara ketukan pintu terdengar ketika sang Hokage dan asistennya tengah berdiskusi tentang suatu dokumen.

"Masuk!" seru Tsunade. Pintu kemudian terbuka dan menampilkan dua sosok. Orang yang pertama memakai jaket Chunnin dan yang lainnya membawa kipas besar. Shikamaru dan. Temari.

"Hokage-sama, kami ingin melapor tentang persiapan ujian Chunnin kali ini," kata Shikamaru.

DUAK! Pintu dibuka (baca: dobrak) oleh Naruto.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! Kami datang!" serunya semangat.

DUAK! Kali ini bukan bunyi pintu, melainkan bunyi jitakkan super dari Sakura.

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali, Naruto-kun! Setidaknya ketuk dulu pintunya!" sahut Sakura marah.

"Ittai.. Sakit, Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan. Keduanya terdiam ketika melihat merasa ada yang berdehem didepan mereka.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah disini, kita akan menunggu kedatangan anggota tim kalian yang baru," kata Tsunade. Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan, bingung.

"Anggota baru?" tanya mereka berbarengan. Tsunade hanya menggangguk singkat.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Lagi-lagi pintu diketuk.

"Masuklah!" kata Tsunade. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan. Seseorang, lebih tepatnya dua sih..

"KAU LAGI?!" seru Naruto pada salah satu ninja yang baru datang. Ninja yang diteriaki tadi, terus tersenyum. Tapi tidak kita ketahui apa arti dari senyum itu.

"Mereka adalah anggota tim baru kalian, yang menjadi guru pembimbing kalian adalah Yamato," Tsunade menunjuk seorang Jonin yang ikut masuk tadi, "dan Sai," Tsunade menunjuk ninja yang terus tersenyum dari tadi itu.

Sunyi. Itu lah gambaran saat ini, setidaknya hanya sekitar 3 detik kesunyian itu bertahan.

"APA?!" seru Naruto. Semua yang ada diruangan itu sampai menutupi telinga mereka masing - masing.

"Kenapa aku harus sekelompok dengan ninja abnormal ini?!" serunya sambil menunjuk Sai. Sai tetap menampilkan senyum tanpa ekspresi andalannya. Yamato dan lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

DUAK! Untuk kedua kalinya, pintu kantor Hokage di dobrak. Kali ini pelakunya adalah Umino Iruka. Ninja itu terlihat sangat panik.

"Hokage-sama! Ada berita gawat!"

* * *

"Godaime-Kazekage dari Suna, Sabaku no Gaara ditangkap oleh anggota Akatsuki!"

Perkataan Iruka tadi mengagetkan semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Tsunade menggeram marah, kemudian menoleh pada Tim 7. "Kalian aku tugaskan untuk mengejar mereka!"

"Baiklah!" seru mereka.

Tsunade kemudian seakan teringat sesuatu dan berkata, "Kalian akan berangkat siang nanti. Tapi sebelum itu, ada orang yang akan ikut dalam misi ini,"

Mereka saling melirik kebingungan, tapi akhirnya menggangguk.

"Kalian akan bertemu dengannya begitu sampai disana," kata Tsunade puas. Temari, selaku kakak Gaara, ikut mengajukan diri untuk ikut serta, dan disetujui oleh Hokage. Sedangkan Shikamaru akan tetap di ruangan itu untuk melaporkan laporan mereka yang tertunda du puluh menti yang lalu. Mereka berlima sepakat untuk berkumpul dulu sebelum bersama-sama menuju gerbang desa Konoha.

Dengan kekhawatiran dan semangat, Tim tujuh dan juga Temari berjalan menuju gerbang desa untuk bertemu seseorang yang akan membantu mereka nantinya.

Sesampainya disana, Naruto dikejutkan dengan kehadiran orang tersebut. Orang itu adalah gadis misterius yang baru kembali dari perjalanan panjangnya. Gadis itu, yang memiliki elang berwarna coklat muda yang bertengger di bahu kanannya, sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi, guru pembimbing Tim 7 yang lama.

Sosok yang Naruto selalu rindukan.

"Tidak mungkin," lirihnya. Ia segera berlari kesana untuk memastikan orang tersebut.

"Nee-chan?!" panggilnya.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N :**

Kayaknya agak maksa sisi misteriusnya..

Ehem... Sekarang Mel akan membalas review-review yang ada. Sebelumnya, makasih untuk para reviewer-reviewer sekalian karena sudah membaca dan review juga.

KirikaNoKarin : Salam kenal, ya! Ehehe.. Karena ini masih Prolog, makanya sengaja dibuat sesingkat mungkin. Arigato atas review-nya!

Black Market : Salam kenal, ya! Err.. Anou, Black-san. Cerita ini bukan Naruto versi cewek. Disini akan ada OC ciptaan Mel yang jadi kakak-nya Naruto. Gomenasai sudah mengecewakan Black-san. Arigato atas review-nya!

Foxy-Chan : Salam kenal, ya! Arigato atas review-nya! Mel usahain update secepatnya, nih!

Blue-senpai : Salam kenal, ya! Arigato atas review-nya! Mel usahain chapter ini sepanjang-panjangnya! #plak!

Nakeda Aikoda : Salam kenal, ya! Arigato atas review-nya! Mel udah lanjutin nih.. Di baca ya..

Rizkiirawan3 : Salam kenal, ya! Benarkah ceritanya bikin penasaran? Mel udah update secepatnya, nih! Arigato atas review-nya!

Hinatsumi Reiko : Hinatsumi -chan! Salah satu temen yang bantuin Mel! Arigato atas review-nya! Soalny Guru StHistory (huruf awal nama guru tsb adalah 'St' dan karena guru tsb ngajar Sejarah, jadi kami panggil 'StHistory') lama banget datengnya.. Haha..

Arramsye. Rudyezavfiin : Salam kenal, ya! Akan Mel usahain biar nggak terlalu mirip sama anime-nya! Arigato atas review-nya!

Puchan : Salam kenal, ya! Inisial namanya kan udah ada di surat tadi. Namanya simple banget saking binggungnya cari nama. Arigato atas review-nya!

Akira no Rinnegan : Salam kenal, ya! Udah Mel lanjutin, nih! Arigato atas review-nya!

Kurama no Kyuubi141 : Salam kenal, ya! Udah Mel lanjutin, nih! Arigato atas review-nya!

Lavenderchan : Salam kenal, ya! Sekali lagi, cerita ini bukan Naruto versi cewek. Disini akan ada OC ciptaan Mel yang jadi kakak-nya Naruto. Gomenasai sudah mengecewakan Lavender-san. Arigato atas review-nya!

Nur. Sidik.750 : Salam kenal, ya! Ini udah Mel lanjutin! Arigato atas review-nya!

Sthefanyy KURAWA : Salam kenal, ya! Ini Mel udah update secepatnya-ttebayo! Arigato atas review-nya!

Guest : Salam kenal, ya (meski Mel gak tau namanya)! Arigato atas review-nya! Ini Mel udah lanjut..

TobiAkatsukiID : Salam kenal, ya! Ini udah dilanjutin. Arigato atas review nya!

* * *

Salam kenal dan Arigato untuk semua yang sudah review! (Perasaan dari tadi ngomong ini mulu deh?) Demikianlah sesi balas review-nya, mohon review untuk cerita ini. (Bows)


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Ohayou~!

Chapter 2 udah dateng nih..

Soalnya dari kemarin macet jalanannya (lho?). Mel minta maaf sebesar dan seluas Indonesia (lho?!) karena baru bisa Publish cerita ini sekarang. Soalnya banyak tugas menumpuk dimana-mana! Kenapa guru-guru di sekolah Mel pada berubah jadi psikopat?! (garuk-garuk tembok)

Oh iya, setelah Mel baca review dari para senpai tentang embel-embel Naruto, Mel baru inget kalo Sakura nggak manggil dia pakai suffix '-kun'. Arigato untuk Black Market dan Ren Akatsuki. Jadi mulai chapter ini, Mel perbaiki masalah 'Panggilan' itu. Karena banyak yang bilang kependekkan, Mel usahain panjang yg ini (meskipun kayaknya masih pendek aja). Ya sudah, nggak usah banyak omong lagi (Reader : Loe yang banyak omong!), silahkan di baca, Minna~!

Ehem.. Karena Mel nggak tau berapa lama dari Konoha ke Suna, anggap aja sekitar 2 hari, yaa~! Trus kalau nggak bisa bayangin OC ciptaan Mel, yah, sebenarnya Mel juga agak susah bayanginnya. Tapi anggap aja wajahnya mirip sama Kushina-san.

**Summary :** Naruto punya kakak perempuan?! Trus kenapa gak ada satu pun temannya yang tahu? Itu masih sebuah MIS-TE-RI... #plak! Warning! OC, Beda sama cerita asli, Newbie Authoress, Miss TYPO bertebaran

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Nee-chan?!" tanya Naruto.

Gadis itu menolah melihat kedatangan mereka, wajahnya terlihat kaget ketika melihat Naruto. Tapi kekagetan itu segera terganti dengan senyum manis.

"Wah, kau kah itu, Naruto? Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya?" sapa gadis itu pada Naruto. Yang lainnya (minus Kakashi dan Naruto tentunya) hanya bisa bingung mendengarnya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung memeluk gadis itu sambil berteriak 'Nee-chan!' dengan keras.

"Kenapa Nee-chan tidak memberitahu aku kalau sudah kembali?! Aku kan ingin menyambut Nee-chan juga!" tanya Naruto kesal. Gadis itu terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya ingin hal ini menjadi kejutan," kata gadis itu. Lalu gadis itu menghadap ke arah teman Naruto dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Konnichiwa, Minna~! Perkenalkan namaku Reiya Namikaze!"

* * *

Saat ini, ada 7 orang yang sedang menyusuri hutan dengan agak terburu-buru, meski di pikiran mereka masing-masing masih menyimpan banyak pertanyaan. Beberapa bertanya tentang keadaan desa Suna (bagi Naruto, Kakashi, Temari, dan Reiya). Ada juga yang memikirkan tentang Reiya, kakak Naruto (bagi Sakura, Yamato, Sai, bahkan Temari).

Secara fisik, kakak perempuan Naruto itu memiliki ciri fisik yang sama dengan ibu mereka, Kushina, yaitu rambut panjang lurus berwarna merah terang serta matanya yang berwarna voilet. Rambutnya yang sepunggung diikat satu ke belakang. Dia mengenakan jaket lengan panjang berwarna light blue. Yang menutupi T-shirt hitamnya. Dia memakai celana berwarna dark blue selutut dengan sepatu ninja biasa yang berwarna midnight blue.

"Hei, aku baru ingat. Aku belum tahu nama kalian. Yah, kecuali Naruto dan juga Kakashi-san. Soalnya tadi kita langsung berangkat,kan?" ujar Reiya. Yang lainnya langsung memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Yamato, pembimbing baru dari Tim 7. Salam kenal, Namikaze-san," kata Yamato.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Salah satu anggota tim 7. Salam kenal,ya," tambah Sakura.

"Aku Sai. Salam kenal," lanjut Sai.

"Dan aku Temari, dari Suna. Salam kenal, Namikaze-san," tambah Temari. Reiya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Panggil saja aku Reiya, atau Rei. Terserah mau yang mana," kata Reiya.

"Kenapa Rei-nee bisa ikut misi ini?" tanya Naruto. Reiya meliriknya sebentar, lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar desa.

"Hm? Itu karena aku dimintai oleh Hokage-sama," jawab Reiya.

* * *

**Flashback**

Tok! Tok! Tok! Pintu apartemen Reiya diketuk oleh seseorang. Reiya yang sedang beres-beres pun beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sebentar!" katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok juonin berambut perak.

"Rei, kan?" tanya juonin tersebut. Reiya mengangguk sambil memberi juonin tersebut tatapan yang mengatakan 'sepertinya-aku-tahu-siapa-kau-tapi-aku-lupa'. Kakashi tertawa kecil menlihatnya.

"Yare-yare! Kau sudah besar rupanya. Makin mirip saja dengan Kushina-sensei," kata jonin tersebut (karena Minato itu gurunya Kakashi, kenapa nggak Kushina kita anggap guru juga? #duak!). Reiya akhirnya ingat siapa jonin yang berada di depan pintunya ini.

"Kakashi-san? Wah, lama tidak bertemu, ya!" katanya. Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis (meski tidak kelihatan karena maskernya).

"Begitulah. Hokage-sama ingin kau menemuinya segera mungkin."

"Baiklah, Kakashi-san. Aku akan segera kesana nanti."

Reiya langsung menuju ke sana setelah menyimpan barangnya di apartemen. Sesampainya, Reiya kembali bertemu Kakashi. Tsunade lalu menjelaskan keadaan sang Kazekage dan ingin Reiya dan Kakashi untuk ikut serta dalam misi ini. Tentu saja mereka berdua menyetujiunya. Mereka berdua disuruh menunggu kedatangan anggota lainnya di depan gerbang desa.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Begitulah.." ucap Reiya. Mereka mendengarkan cerita sambil terus menyusuri hutan agar cepat sampai ke Suna.

"Rei-nee," panggil Naruto pada kakaknya.

"Hm?"

"Selama 5 tahun, apa Rei-nee baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

Mendengar itu, Reiya tersentak. Memori lama yang telah ditutup rapat kini telah keluar lagi dari tempat persembunyiannya yang dalam. Sekelebat ingatan terbesit di pikirannya. Memori itu terus bertambah dan berputar-putar di kepalanya, hingga membuatnya pusing. Reiya berhenti dan menginjak di dahan yang kokoh sambil memegangi kepalanya. Yang lain ikut berhenti, kaget, bingung dan khawatir. Reiya terus begitu selama beberapa detik. Naruto jadi merasa khawatir.

"Rei-nee.." panggil Naruto lagi. Lalu, Reiya terlihat menghela napas panjang, lalu berbalik menghadap yang lainnya. Mereka melihat wajah Reiya yang tersenyum agak dipaksakan dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Itu rahasiaku, Naruto. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan sebelum gelap," kata Reiya.

Meski kebingungan mereka belum hilang sepenuhnya. Mereka tetap melanjutkan perjalanan.

* * *

Malam harinya, mereka beristirahat untuk perjalanan yang akan dilanjutkan esok harinya. Tampaklah Reiya yang sedang duduk santai di atas pohon, 'Yang lainnya mungkin sudah tertidur,' pikirnya sambil melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

'Lebih baik aku segera turun untuk berjaga-jaga,' pikirnya lagi. Ia pun segera terjun kebawah.

Begitu sampai di bawah, Reiya terkejut mendapati Temari, Yamato, dan Kakashi yang masih terjaga. Sakura, Sai dan Naruto terlihat sudah tertidur.

"Kalian belum tidur? Ini sudah malam, lho," kata Reiya. Temari diam saja, sepertinya lagi melamun. Yamato dan Kakashi memandang gadis berambut merah itu.

"Kau sendiri juga belum tidur, Namikaze-san?" tanya Yamato kembali.

"Begitulah. Dan bukankah sudah aku bilang untuk panggil aku Reiya atau Rei saja, Yamato-san?" tanya Reiya. Dia lalu duduk di sebelah Temari.

Yamato terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah, Rei kalau begitu."

Reiya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Temari yang masih melamun.

"Baik-baik saja, Temari-san?" Temari tersentak begitu mendengar namanya disebut, lalu menoleh ke arah Reiya.

"Sejak kapan kau disana, Rei?" tanya Temari. Reiya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Aku sudah disini dari tadi, kok. Temari-san saja yang melamun terus," Temari hanya menunduk sambil menggumamkan 'maaf'.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anda mengkhawatirkan Kazekage-sama, Temari-san? Aku dengar kau itu kakaknya," ujar Reiya. Temari mengangguk singkat.

"Gaara itu, orang yang sangat hebat. Kehebatannya bahkan sudah diakui oleh para penduduk desa. Mereka yang dulu takut dan benci padanya kini menjadi sangat menghormatinya dan menyayanginya sebagai pemimpin mereka. Entah musuh sekuat apa yang berhasil mengalahkannya. Bagaimana kalau Gaara sudah..?" Temari menghela napas panjang, tidak ingin melanjutkan perkataannya tadi. Reiya ikut menghela napas.

"Yah, aku juga selalu mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Apalagi dengan kepergianku selama 5 tahun ini," ceritanya.

"Aku pergi dari desa saat aku masih 13 tahun dan Naruto masih bocah berusia 10 tahun. Saat itu, tentu saja Naruto mencegahku pergi. Dia ngambek, menangis, bahkan sampai mogok makan hanya untuk itu," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Yang mendengarkan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengarnya.

"Tapi setelah berbagai bujukan, rayuan, dan nasihat akhirnya dia nurut juga. Meski sempat mengancam akan mencariku kalau aku tidak mengirimkan kabar apapun padanya," ujarnya. Lalu Reiya berdiri dari duduknya sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"Yak! Sesi certanya sudah selesai. Kalian istirahatlah! Biar aku yang menjaga daerah peristirahatan kita ini!" serunya semangat. Yang lainnya juga ikut berdiri.

"Bukankah kau baru saja kembali dari perjalanan panjangmu, Rei? Biar aku dan Yamato saja yang jaga," ujar Kakashi menawarkan diri. Reiya tadinya ingin protes, tapi akhirnya nurut juga karena dia juga lelah. Tapi sepertinya sesi cerita ini belum berakhir.

* * *

**A/N : **

Errr... Kayanka masih pendek-pendek aja ya... (meringkuk dipojokan sambil pasang muka muram)

Anyway! (langsung pasang muka cerah) Ini dia chapter 2-nya! Sekarang saatnya.. (Terdengar suara drum) Balas Review!

* * *

**Guest :** Nih Mel udah lanjutin! Ampun! (Ngacir)

**Ymd **(dari ch.1, Gomme ne~, baru bales sekarang)** :** Mel udah usahain secepatnya, nih!

**Hinatsuki reiko :** Sip deh..

**Black Market :** Huwa! Mel baru inget! Arigato sudah ngasih tau Mel! (Bows)

**Foxy-chan :** Arigato! Mel usahain deh. Buat ceritanya panjang!

**Ren Akatsuki :** Arigato atas sarannya! Masalah namanya, Mel juga baru nyadar. Arigato udah kasih tau Mel. (Bows)

**Blue-senpai :** Mel memang udah ngerasa pendek amat ceritanya, sih! Tapi, Mel akan lebih giat lagi buat ceritanya biar lebih panjang! (Semangat '45)

**TobiAkatsukiID** **:** Rencana Mel sih maunya tetep jadi Jinchuriki. Tapi liat aja deh nanti..

**Akira no Rinnegan :** Mel akan usahain chapter - chapter berikutnya lebih panjang! (Semangat tingkat dewa)

**AnnisaIP :** Arigato! Mel usahain update secepatnya, nih!

**J :** Arigato! Mel bakalan terus lanjut! (Ngacungin tinju ke atas)

**Rizkiirawan3 :** Yup! Ini langsung Shippuden. Soalnya, kalo nggak judulnya bukan 'Naruto Shippuden Versiku', donk! Hehehe.. Soal canon ato nggak, jujur aja Mel masih binggung cara bedainnya, ceritanya memang beda sama yang asli, tapi nggak beda-beda amat. (Binggung sendiri)

**Puchan :** Betul banget! Sai memang nyebelin! Mukanya aja sering buat orang kesel.. (Ngacir sebelum dibantai Sai)

**Monkey De Nico :** (ngangguk-ngangguk) Betul, kan? Ceritanya agak maksa? Ternyata Mel nggak bisa jadi misterius.. (Lho?!)

**Nagasaki :** Arigato! Mel akan panjangin ceritanya! Kalo perlu sampe 10 meter! #plak!

**Nendra Nezukaze **(gabungin aja yang ch.1 sama ch.2)** :** Arigato sudah review! Cerita Mel memang pendek soalnya buatnya aja dibarengi sama Hinatsuki Reiko dengan Ja'nua Solomon yang ngencem untuk segera publish bersama dengan aura hitam gitu (merinding disko). Kalo Nendra-san penasaran, baca terus aja! #plak!

**Nitya-chan :** Arigato! Terus baca ya!

**KirikaNoKarin :** Siap, bos! Habis Mel pusing, banyak tugas sekolah bertebaran, mana bentar ada ulangan. Hwa, Mel bisa gila! Kenapa guru-gurunya pada sadis semua?! (jedotin kepala ke dinding terdekat)

**Arramsye. Rudyezavfiin:** Hehehe... Di cerita ini, nama OC Mel bukan Naruko, sih. Rencananya sih mau di buat nenek Chiyo-nya nggak mati, tapi Mel nggak tau mau dibuatnya gimana! Mungkin ada saran dari para senpai yang baik hati ini? (ngarep) T_T

* * *

Ngomong-ngomong, Mel mau minta pendapat para readers, nih. Soalnya, Mel kepikiran untuk buat versi Behind The Scene-nya. Yang Humor, siapa tau Mel bisa buat fic humor. Mungkin bisa review setuju atau tidak.

Arigato untuk yang sudah review! Bersediakkan para pembaca sekalian untuk memberi sebuah review untuk saya? Mohon tunggu chapter berikutnya ya! (Bows)


End file.
